random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sorenrulescool5/My Kids' Profiles
Based off of Sohpie and Pixel Matilda *Full Name: Matilda Juliet Hadly *Nicknames: The Sleepy One, Maddie *Age: 14 *Species: Hedgehog *Gender: Female *Sexual Oriantation: Straight *Bio: Matilda was the first born of Ivy's and Manic's kids. Unlike her other siblings, who would spend their day playing to their hearts content, Matilda would rather sleep, making her parents anxious. After a trip to the doctor, it was confirmed nothing was wrong with her. She justed liked to sleep. *Apperance: Matilda is a purple and grey hedgehog with long, wavy light purple hair and blue eyes. She wears a purple long sleved shirt with white sleves, baggy pants and sandals with socks. See here for a drawing of her. *Likes: Naps, betime, the moon, any character related to the moon, Selene (Her favorite Greek Goddess), Ice Cream, sunsets and quiet times. *Dislikes: Being disturbed during naps, sunrise, Reuben's reckless antics, the sun, incest, Nuts, rock music and Tormorrows Pioneers. Reuben *Full Name: Rueben Nikola Hadly *Nicknames: The Cocky One, Reu *Age: 13 *Species: Fox *Gender: Male *Sexual Oriantation: Straight *Bio: Reuben was the second born of Ivy and Manic's kids. Ever since birth, Reuben's been getting into trouble for every reason possible, if it was sneaking into a movie to old for him or doing dangerous stunts, but never gets punished thanks to his dad, who cherishes Reuben as his brothers carbon copy. *Apperance: Reuben is an orange fox with a grey muzzle, freckles on his face and blue eyes. Reuben wears a green t-shirt with a silver sword on it, along with a silver dog tag, a green backpack, blue pants and red and white sneakers. See here for a drawing of him. *Likes: Adventure, his reckless antics, PG-13 movies, Michal Bay films, fighting games, Super Smash Bros, Nintendo games, Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Teen Titans, Ok K.O.!, Cooler (From Pound Puppies), Dodger (From Oliver and Company), Dust: An Elysian Tail Metriodvania style games, Imagine Dragons and rock music. *Dislikes: Laura bickering with him, getting in trouble, Laura pouting, trolls, bullies, Tomorrows Pioneers and video game crashes. Laura *Full Name: Laura Melitta Hadly *Nicknames: The Bossy One, Laur *Age: 12 *Speices: Hedgefox (Hedgehog-fox hybrid) *Gender: Female *Sexual Oriantation: Straight *Bio: Laura was the third born of Ivy and Manic's kids. Laura was spoiled and was obessed with how she looked and detested Reuben. After a freak accident where she nearly died, Reuben saved her life, and the two have no longer despiesed eachother for life, but the would bicker every now and then. *Apperance: Larua is a purple hedgefox with a grey muzzle and wavy light purple hair. She wears a pink bow, two hairclips, a pearl necklace, a red handbag, red braclets, a blue skirt and shoes with socks. See here for a drawing of her. *Likes: Her looks, her two aunts, Sailor Moon (Her favorite anime), her gramma, being bossy, fashion shows, Moviestar Planet, Barbie, Jewelpets, jemstones, Frozen,The Aristocats and Paula Fox (From Parappa the Rapper) *Dislikes: Dirt, Reuben's reckless antics, Elsagate videos, Alldoctorgames.com, Lover Boy, mud, Teen Titans Go! and Tomorrows Pioneers. Oliver *Full Name: Oliver Dimitri Hadly *Nicknames: The Quite One, Ollie *Age: 9 *Species: Hedgehog *Gender: Male *Sexual Oriantation: Straight *Bio: Oliver was the fourth born child of Ivy and Manic's kids. He was a total bookworm, and was picked on by bullies until Reuben fought them and won, making his brother fell more safe at school. He also took Piano lessons and master them like his father's sister. *Apperance: Oliver is a green and grey hedgehog with glasses. He wears a blue long sleeve shirt and turtleneck, grey pants and red shoes. See here for a drawing of him. *Likes: Books, Ollie (From the Ollie and Moon Show), Oliver (From Oliver and Company), Piano covers, Calm music and Howler (Pound Puppies). *Dislikes: Bullies, books treated like garbage, rock music, Reuben's reckless antics, MOST memes, eletric guitars and Tomorrows Pioneers. Elanor *Full Name: Elanor Cassiopeia Hadly *Nicknames: The Poetic One, Ela *Age: 8 *Species: Fox *Gender: Female *Sexual Oriantation: Straight *Bio: Elanor was the fifth born child of Ivy and Manic's kids. Elanor started taking up poetry at the age of 2 and joined a poetry master class at the age of 5. Despite the other students thought the teacher was kidding, she aced the class. She also took up flute lessons *Apperance: Elanor is a blue fox with a grey muzzle. She wears a purple dress that goes down to her knees like a nightgown and purple shoes. See here for a drawing of her. *Likes: Poetry, Sailor Moon, acting, Caravan Palace (Her favorite band), Sunny Funny (From Parappa the Rapper), nature documentaries, Disney movies and meditating. *Dislikes: Bullying, Creepypasta, Tattletail (The mere mention of it gets her scared), Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon, Planet Sheen, Being disturbed while meditating and Tomorrows Pioneers. Garrett *Full Name: Garrett Wilhelm Hadly *Nicknames: The Upbeat One, Garr *Age: 6 *Species: Hedgefox *Gender: Male *Sexual Oriantation: Possibly Gay/BI *Bio: Garrett was the last born child of Ivy and Manic's kids. Garrett seemed to have an affection for everyone good, and his siblings that he was gay/BI, but in reality, it's unknown, but they hope they'll find out soon. *Apperance: Garrett is a green hedgefox with a grey muzzle. He has red straps, blue shirts, a bandage and red shoes with socks. See here for a drawing of him. *Likes: His family and freinds, saterday morning cartoons, Cartoon Network shows, Nick shows, Disney Channel cartoons, Victorious, Hanna-Barbarea cartoons, comics, Cuphead and kids movies. *Dislikes: Villians, Creepypasta and Tomorrows Pioneers. Igor and Tori *Full Names: Igor Katana Hadly and Tori Imelda Hadly (Last names were originally Oluwatoyin) *Nicknames: Iggy and Tor *Age: 7 (Both Igor and Tori) *Species: Sand Cats *Genders: Male (Igor) and Female (Tori) *Sexual Oriantations: Both are straight *Bio: Igor and Tori were born to their biological parents Sekai and Simba Oluwatoyin. The family lived peacefully before Sekai, Simba, Igor and Tori were caught by 3 villainous animal abductors named Antonia Camelia, Yuina Sayuri and Raghnall Douglass. While Sekai and Simba went missing, Igor and Tori escaped, much to the anger of Antonia, Yuina and Raghnall, and were taken to an orphanage and lived their for 3 years. They were later adopted by Efrosayni Natalia, Miho Hikaru and Seachlann Dalach, who were Antonia, Yuni and Raghnall in costumes. Igor and Tori were thrown out in a bag soon before the trio were arrested. Ivy and Manic found their bag an adopted them. *Apperance: Igor and Tori are two twin Sand Cats with orange fur, brown stripes and red eyes. Igor wears a blue t-shirt, light green pants and green shoes. Tori wears a purple and wite sweater with three red hearts on them, blue shorts and pink shoes. See here for a drawing of the duo. *Likes: Being together, sweets, animations, Wishfart, Vocaloid, Nintendo and competitive gaming. *Dislikes: Being seperated, thier past, Antonia, Yuni and Raghnall, the Dark, depression and Tomorrows Pioneers. I'm glad your happy about this I spent 3 hours on this Category:Blog posts